


Truth Bites

by mizmaz10



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizmaz10/pseuds/mizmaz10
Summary: Junhui has been hiding a secret from Seventeen; he is a vampire. The remaining twelve members were curious over one odd behavior of Junhui’s. Then one day, they decided to interrogate him about it. Secrets are told, relationships are made and broken, and fears are created and abolished.Possible MxM in later chapters.Cross posted on AFF.





	1. Curiosity Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my story! Kudos, comments, and suggestions would be greatly appreciated!

June 10, 1796 was the day he was born. He was a human, born to two human parents. It all changed one day. It was summer 1810, and it was scorching hot outside. His family was under attack. Junhui’s family was lucky enough to have been killed in the attack. Junhui himself? Not so lucky. He had survived, with a heavy price. He had been bitten. He had become one of them….. He had become a vampire.

**TIME SKIP - February 2018**

“Jun-hyung come on~ I want breakfast~” Junhui had woken to the wines of Chan and Hansol. “Jeonghan-hyung won’t let us eat until everyone is there~!” Junhui had let out a groan and rolled out of bed. “I’m up! I’m up! I’ll be down in a second!” After the two younger of the three scurried out of the room, Junhui went into his bathroom to comb down his unruly hair and brush is teeth, making sure to cast his daily spell to hid his fangs.

On his way out he grabbed one of the non-see-through water bottles filled with the blood he has stocked up over the years. No one suspects a thing as he says they are protein shakes specially made for him… which is technically not wrong.

“Okay. I’m here. Eat.” Junhui hadn’t even sat down before the younger members had began stuffing their faces with food.

“Jun-ah, you should eat more with all that dancing you’re doing lately.” Jeonghan had mentioned to Junhui, who was taking small bites of his plain toast and gulping down the ‘protein shake’ in his water bottle.

“This…” Junhui replied, gesturing to his water bottle, “...is enough for me. I’ll be fine, Jeonghan-hyung.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Jeonghan waved his hand at Junhui to continue, “But I really want to know, what is it that you drink so often. I know you said it’s a protein shake but I want to know exactly what.”

Junhui froze, hopefully not visibly, and shakily replied with, “It’s none of your business.” and stood up, cleaned up his area, and went back to his room.

“What’s up with him?” Seungkwan asked in a confused state.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.” Jeonghan had shown a determined expression, “I only asked what exactly was in that water bottle he always carries, and he freaked.”

The twelve remaining members in the room scanned the others and all came to the same decision and Seungcheol decided to voice said decision.

“Ok here’s the plan…” Seungcheol went off on his idea for a good ten minutes on how they were going to figure this out. The plan will be set out tomorrow.     

**TIME SKIP - NEXT DAY**

Junhui awoke peacefully on his own. Something was off, he knew it. Where were his members? Usually they would be yelling at him to wake up so they could eat by now. He didn’t wake up too early or anything. So, where is everyone?

Junhui had rolled out of bed and began his typical morning routine. He was still a bit off about how no one had shown up to find him in the last 20 minutes. A few minutes later, Junhui grabs his water bottle and makes his way down the hallway to the stairs to the first floor. What he didn’t expect was to be grabbed by Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Joshua from behind. Although he was a vampire and had heightened reflexes and strength. He was caught off guard and couldn't react. They had tied him up with some ropes and stuck a light in his face like they were going to interrogate him or something. Junhui kept a straight face but internally laughed at the weak bonds they had tied him up in. A normal human couldn’t have broken out of them, but then again, he wasn’t normal.

“What’s the point of all this?” Junhui asked his group mates standing in front of him.

“This is an intervention,” Minghao begun.

Jeonghan followed after, stepping into Junhui’s line of sight, “It’s time you tell us what is actually in that water bottle of yours.”

In all of the chaos of Junhui being tied up, he managed to keep a hold on his water bottle. “You mean this?” He held the water bottle up, and the other twelve nodded, “As I’ve said many times before, it’s just a protein shake.”

“May we see it?” Wonwoo asked, reaching for the bottle in Junhui’s hand.

Flinching his hand back, Junhui spat back, “No, it’s not your business.” The rest of the group stood back, stunned and confused at Junhui’s reaction.

Sensing the tension in the air, Soonyoung tried to make a light hearted joke, “What do you have to hide? It’s not like you are a vampire and that's full of blood or something crazy like that, right!” Junhui’s face dropped.

Soonyoung repeated, more fearful than the last time, “Right...?”

 


	2. Reality Bites

_Sensing the tension in the air, Soonyoung tried to make a light hearted joke, “What do you have to hide? It’s not like you are a vampire and that's full of blood or something crazy like that, right!” Junhui’s face dropped._

_Soonyoung repeated, more fearful than the last time, “Right...?”_

Junhui’s eyes widened and scanned the room. Twelve pairs of eyes wide with confusion were staring back at him.

“That- that’s not true! Is it...?” Soonyoung’s voice faded to a trembling whisper at the end of his stuttered exclamation.

Junhui only replied with a small nod of his head and almost inaudibly mumbling, “Yeah, it’s true...” He found his eyes glued the floor by his feet. “I’m sorry… sorry I didn’t tell you.” By this point, Junhui was sobbing.

“Junnie…” Jeonghan quietly spoke his name with a hand covering his face in shock.

Junhui was startled out of his blank state by Mingyu wrapping his arms around his still tied up form.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!..... I’m sorry….!” Junhui repeatedly whispered over and over again. “I understand if you don’t want me around anymore… I’ll just go.” Junhui then proceeded to push Mingyu off of his shoulders. To the shock of Seventeen, Junhui easily broke free of the ropes used to tie him up.

That act confirmed the truth for the twelve of them. Being able to tear ropes in half without much effort is truly super-human.

They all stood in utter shock, unable to voice any words as Junhui walked out of the room. The slam of the door shook them back to reality.

Soonyoung bolted out into the hallway to catch Junhui before he runs off. He managed to get out intime to see Junhui about to walk back into his room. Soonyoung began to walk up to Junhui, but he called out to Soonyoung to stop.

“Please, just give me some time. I’ll come find you when I’m calm.” Junhui didn’t give Soonyoung time to respond as he slammed his door shut.

Soonyoung turned on his heels and walked back into the room with the remaining 11 boys. “He said he just wants some time to calm down. He’ll find us when he’s ready.”

After a chorus of nods and mumbled sounds of agreement, Seungkwan asked the members, “What are we going to do?”

“We will wait until he decides to come to us. Until then we should just do some clean up; this house is a mess.” Joshua answered for the whole of the group. “At least we don't have schedule today.”

“Off to stall for time!” Seokmin voiced and walked out of the room, the rest of the maknae line trailing behind him.

“I’d say if he doesn’t come to us in two days, we go to him,” Wonwoo’s opinion was answered with a noises of approval from the remainder of the group.

Jihoon repeated, “Two days, that’s it”

 


	3. Memory Bites

**Summer - 1810**

Junhui was awoken by loud crashing and his younger brothers’ shouts coming from the main room of his family’s house. Out of curiosity as to what his brothers were breaking this time, Junhui reluctantly pried himself out of the comfort of his bed and made his way down the hall.

Before he had opened the door, the playful shouts turned to shouts of terror as the strong iron scent of blood conquered his senses.

Thankful for the martial arts training his mother had put him through at a young age, he prepared a defensive stance before sliding the door open.

“Junhui.” He heard a voice call, “Junhui, wake up.” He knows that voice. “Junhui…”

**Present Day**

Junhui bolted up in his bed in a cold sweat, Minghao staring at him with concerned eyes. “Are you okay, Junnie?” the younger questioned the elder.

“...I’ll be fine.” Junhui was careful not to say that he was fine, because he clearly wasn’t.

“May I ask what you had dreamt about?” Minghao was quick to defend himself after that question. “I mean… you don’t have to go into detail if you don’t want to!”

“It’s ok… it was just a repetition of the night I was turned. You woke me up before it got worse. Thanks for that.” Junhui showed a small smile and proceeded to wave Minghao off so he could get up. “Damn, it’s getting worse…I’m hungry” Junhui mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Minghao questioned what he had just said.

“Oh… um… nothing! I’m just hungry.” Junhui reassured him weakly, “Are the others still awake? It is almost ten at night.”

“Yeah, they asked me to come see if you wanted to come down and watch a movie with us.” Minghao left the offer hang in the air for a reply.

Junhui hesitated for a moment but replied, “Ok… sure. I will be down in a second.” Minghao scurried back down to the living room.

Junhui pushed himself out of bed, a loud growl echoing from his stomach and a dull ache in his muscles. _“I need to find a fix soon,”_ Junhui thought to himself, _“I’ve gone too long without fresh blood. My stock will not hold me over much longer.”_ Junhui reached his cooler for a meal. He decided he deserved a treat from all the stress that recently had occurred, so he chose his favorite blood type, AB.

Yes, it is true that blood types taste different. A is sweet and heavy, kind of like chocolate cake. B is more sour and savory, like potato chips. O is also sweet, but more of a fruity type of sweet. AB is slightly acidic and sweet, like a well crafted red wine.

Each vampire has their own preference, but Junhui’s was by far AB.

Without even bothering to transfer it to a bottle, Junhui grabbed a pint pouch of AB and headed downstairs, taking small sips as he went. It had been two days since the incident.

As he reached the living room, all the other members were preoccupied with something or another, so Junhui slid into an open spot on the couch.

After a couple moments of silence of him going unnoticed by the others, Junhui decided to make his presence known. “Well… I’m here… we going to watch a movie or not?”

The remaining members, minus Minghao, who knew he was there the whole time, all jumped and looked towards Junhui. He was reclining on the end spot of the couch, legs crossed, one arm on the armrest and the other with a pint bag of AB as he was periodically sipping it.

“Is that blood?” Seungkwan broke the silence to question.

“No. It’s a magic potion made out of unicorn horns and leprechaun tears. Of course it’s blood.” Junhui deadpanned in response.

After a chorus of giggles, Seungcheol broke the silence. “Actually the reason we called you down here was we wanted to talk about your… um…”

“Me being a vampire?” Junhui jumped in, “It’s fine. I’m not denying it anymore.”

Joshua took over from Seungcheol, “We had some questions for you. You could choose not to answer or answer as vaguely as you like to any of them. Ok?”

“I’m down. It’s going to happen one day or another so why not now.” Junhui answered with a slight shrug.

“Ok so… first question…” Soonyoung voiced his thoughts, “Is the myth about vampires living a long time true?”

Junhui was glad he started with such a light hearted question. “Yes it is true, and I have experienced it first hand.”

“What do you mean?” Mingyu voiced the question that was on the other’s minds.

“I told you I was a ‘96 liner, right” He received nods in return. “I just didn’t tell you which century.” Cue shocked faces of the twelve. “You all assumed i meant 1996. I actually meant 1796.”

Everyone stared at Junhui in shock. Chan broke the silence, “Your over 200 years old?!”

“Yup! It was cool watching technology develop over time though.” Junhui replied cooly, standing up to throw away his now empty blood bag.

“Next question?”

 


	4. History Bites

“Next question?”

Shaking out of his shocked state, Jeonghan asked the next question, “When Minghao came back downstairs after waking you up, he said something about a nightmare about the night you were turned, meaning you were once human right?”

_**(A/N I’m just going to use International age here; Korean age won’t make sense with this story)** _

“Yeah, I was 16 when I was turned.” Junhui replied. “It was not a pleasant experience at all. They did not make it easy on me.”

Out of curiosity, Jihoon asked, “May I ask, what about your family?”

Silence filled the air for a moment before Junhui sighed and answered, “They were all killed that night. Slaughtered in front of my eyes.” Junhui took a deep breath. “My mother, father and three younger brothers.”

A heavy silence pressed in the room, and Jihoon mumbled, “Sorry… I didn’t mean…”

“No, no, no. It’s fine… I should probably tell you the story anyway.” Junhui cut him off.

“Are you sure you’d be ok with that?” Hansol asked.

“Yeah…” Junhui sat forward. “It all started late at night one hot summer night in 1810.

**Summer - 1810**

It was late at night, a few hours after the sun had gone down. Junhui was awoken by loud crashing and his younger brothers’ shouts coming from the main room of his family’s house. Out of curiosity as to what his brothers were breaking this time, Junhui reluctantly pried himself out of the comfort of his bed and made his way down the hall.

Before he had opened the door, what he thought was his brothers’ playful shouts turned to screams of terror as the strong iron scent of blood conquered his senses.

Thankful for the martial arts training his mother had put him through at a young age, he prepared a defensive stance before sliding the door open.

What he faced was stomach churning, not only from the smell, but the sight. One of his younger brothers, the oldest, of his three little brothers, Liwei, laying on the floor, his own blood splattered across his body in a way that it was difficult to see where the wound actually was.

Renshu, the second youngest, was clearly dead, with no chance of revival. Left leg and arm torn from his body and thrown across the room, blood bubbling out of the cavities.

What horrified Junhui the most, was his youngest brother, Zhiyuan, only 5 years old, being held by his neck, blood oozing out of a crack in his skull as he was struggling to breath.

“What the hell have you done?! Who are you?!” Junhui screeched at the man holding and bolted towards him, forcing Zhiyuan out of his grip.

“Ooh! A feisty one we have here~!” The man turned his attention to Junhui. “I already made quick work of your family… You’re next~!” He sung with a grin. The man sped at Junhui, and his whole world went black.

Junhui had awoken a few days later, to the intoxicating scent of fresh blood hitting his nose. The protectors took him in and continued to care for him until he decided to go off on his own in the early 2000’s.

**Present Day**

No one spoke a word and silence hung heavy.

“They had given me a stock of blood bags, but…” Junhui trailed off.

“But what?” Joshua questioned.

“But I’m almost out. And not only that. I haven’t had fresh blood in a while, so the hunger pains are getting worse.” Junhui explained, but was answered with confused glances, so he continued on, “Stocked up blood bags is good and all, but there’s some nutrients we need that can only come from fresh blood straight from the source. I haven’t drank directly from a human since I left the Protectors.” Junhui paused, “I think it’s starting to affect my performance.”

“Is that why you’ve been a bit more sluggish and sleeping in more lately?” Soonyoung pondered.

“I think so,” Junhui paused to think for a moment. “If I remember correctly… Oh no…”

“‘Oh no’ what?” Seungkwan repeated.

“I need fresh blood soon or else… I think... I may not make it to see summer…”


	5. Hunger Bites

_“I need fresh blood soon or else… I think... I may not make it to see summer…”_

“You don’t mean what I think you mean? Please tell me you don’t mean what I think you mean.” Minghao pleaded.

Junhui sadly nodded, “I may die if I don’t drink blood straight from the source soon.”

Silence cast across the room for the umpteenth time that day.

“Um… can I ask a quick question?” Seokmin mumbled through the silence. After a nod from Junhui, he continued. “What is it like to be bitten?”

Junhui had seemed to go into deep thought for a moment, before speaking, “Well, it depends on the situation. A human is only turned if the bite is deep enough, and a human would only be killed if enough blood is taken. In turn, a vampire can live centuries of drinking fresh blood without ever killing or turning any humans if they can control themselves.” Junhui paused for a second. “I was taught how to control myself, I just choose not to violate people in that way.”

After a few nods of acknowledgement, Seokmin spoke up, “Well… if you can control yourself still… I wouldn’t mind letting you drink my blood from time to time... if you want to that is.”  

The rest of the group looked towards Seokmin in shock, but softened at his determined expression.

“I’ll be ok with it too.” Soonyoung spoke next, the rest of the group firing off a chorus of ‘me too’s, Junhui’s eyes widening with each one.

“No, no, no! I don’t want to use you all like a bunch blood bags!” Junhui denied their offers, but the growling coming from his stomach spoke otherwise.

“You won’t be using us in that sense. We are offering this to you.” Seungcheol spoke for the whole of the group.

“Are you sure about this?” Junhui sounded sceptical of their apparent determination.

“Yes we are,” Jeonghan assured him, “I just have one curious question. Do blood types make a difference?”

Junhui laughed. “Yeah, they do. Each one tastes different, so just like humans with most food, we usually have our preferences.”

Seungkwan blurted out, “What do they taste like to you?”

“Well, A is a sort of sweet like a cake, B is a savory flavor like potato chips, O is a sort of fruity sweet, and AB is an acidic sweet, like red wine.” Junhui explained in the simplest way possible.

Wonwoo then got curious, “What about you? What’s your favorite?”

“Well my favorite, without a doubt, is AB. But since AB is the hardest to find, I only drink it when I think I deserve a treat.” Junhui pointed to the trash bin with his empty blood bag in it, “I had one bag today, cause I needed a little motivation for this.” He laughed. “Last time I had one was after Caratland this year.”

“Well…” Jeonghan didn’t get to finish his sentence because, for the second time,  Junhui’s stomach growled quite loudly.

“All this talk of blood made me hungry again.” Junhui chuckled.

“We are all willing to give you our blood, I can be first.” Seungcheol stood up and laughed, “I am AB after all!”

“Well… if you’re ok with it. Wait. I need something.” Junhui stood up and walked back upstairs to his room, leaving the remaining twelve there in confusion.

About a minute had passed when Junhui returned. He was wearing large, welding gloves and holding a delicately carved wooden case.

“What is that?” Seungkwan asked “And why are you wearing gloves?”

“This is a safety precaution.” Junhui set the case on the coffee table and carefully opened the clasps. Inside the case was a wooden stick, smoothed and polished, about fifty centimeters long, with a shiny metal tip. It wasn’t sharpened or anything. “This tip here, is pure silver. Another myth that is true is that silver is dangerous to vampires. That’s why I’m wearing these gloves”

“How dangerous? Cause I’ve heard of the myth of silver easily killing vampires.” Mingyu questioned, obtaining some fearful reactions out of the others.

“No, it won’t kill me. Just a touch of this on my skin will temporarily paralyze me and cause pretty extreme pain while on contact. The effects of a piece this small usually wears off in about an hour.” Junhui explained, “It’s harmless to humans, but it's a high form of torture to vampires. I’ve experienced that torture first hand.”

“Wait… you have?!” Minghao exclaimed.

“Yeah… well that’s a story for another time.” Junhui paused. “Mingyu, I’m trusting you with this,” He passed the harmless weapon over to Mingyu and took off his gloves. “If I will not let go of Seungcheol-hyung after you try to pull me off, just tap the silver end to my arm.” Mingyu nodded in acknowledgement.

Junhui turned to Seungcheol, “Are you sure you’re fine with this?”

Seungcheol nodded in response. “Before you do though, could you tell me what it’s like?”

Junhui hummed, “Well, it will sting at first, but it will fade within a few seconds, almost becoming pleasurable. Once you feel like you may pass out, tell me. At that point I would have only taken about one liter of your blood. It may seem like alot just saying it, but you’ll only feel a bit faint and like you’re drunk, but your blood will replenish itself within a few hours if you just sleep afterwards. Ok?”

Seungcheol took in the information just told to him and spoke, “Ok, I’m ready.”

As if the others were not watching intently, which they were, Junhui placed his mouth to the curve of his neck, taking in Seungcheol’s scent to increase his hunger. A small hum escaped Junhui’s lips as he ran them across the skin of his neck, searching for a vein. Finally, he found the steady pulse of Seungcheol’s heart pushing blood through his veins.

A gasp escaped Seungcheol as Junhui had pierced his skin with his razor sharp fangs. Seungcheol began to feel the blood being pulled out of his body. As Junhui had said, the intense pain had finally subsided, replaced by melting relaxation. Seungcheol let his head rest against Junhui’s as he continued to drink his fill.

Seungcheol realized he was starting to blank out, so he pushed a little on Junhui’s shoulder. “Junnie,” His voice was raspy from the blood loss, “I think that’s enough.”

Junhui removed his fangs from Seungcheol’s neck, a small drop of blood running down his chin.

“What will he do about this?” Wonwoo gestured to the two identical holes through the flesh of Seungcheol’s neck.

“Oh. I can fix that real quick,” Junhui motioned for Seungcheol to shift his head to the side so he could have access to the wounds. “This may be a bit weird.” Junhui warned him before proceeding to lick the bite clean.

Chuckles were echoing around the room from the hyung line and the maknae line was in full out laughter.

What truly shut them up was when Junhui pulled away from Seungcheol, and there was no wound to be found.

“Woah… how’d you do that?” Hansol wondered.

“A vampire’s saliva is a speed healing catalyst. I’ve once healed a gunshot wound with it…” After a few looks asking him to continue with the story, Junhui waved them off, saying, “...don’t ask.”

“Junnie~...” Seungcheol clung to Junhui’s arm. “Junnie, I’m sleepy,” He said with an adorable pout. “Carry me~!” He reached his arms to the air like a child.

“Ok, ok, Up you go,” Junhui lifted Seungcheol onto his back with ease, his vampire strength making it a simple task. Seungcheol snuggled into his hold.“I’ll go take him up to his room,” He informed the others, as they were still giggling at their leaders childish act.

Once the two reached Seungcheol’s room, Junhui gently placed him down on his bed. Almost immediately, Seungcheol wrapped himself around his pillow and was fast asleep. Junhui let out a hushed laugh as he pulled the covers over Seungcheol so he wouldn’t wake up sick, “Apparently you’re a cuddly drunk,”

Junhui stood back up after a few moments, making his way to the door. He turned off the lights, but before he closed the door, he said under his breath, “What did I ever do to deserve this family.”


	6. Hangover Bites

Seungcheol woke to a splitting headache; the sun hitting his face from the window did not help either. He groaned and shifted himself to the edge of his bed so he could sit up. As he sat up, something caught Seungcheol’s attention. On his desk across the room was a glass of water, a few painkillers, and a note. He walked over to the desk and sat down as his head was still spinning from his headache. He picked up and read the note.

 

_Seungcheol-hyung,_

_Thank you so much for allowing me to drink from you. You have no idea how much that means to me. Thanks to you, I am now back at full strength. When you wake up, you will most likely feel like you have a terrible hangover. That is normal for the first few times. I left you a few painkillers and some water. Drink those and you should feel fine in a little bit. I most likely will be in the kitchen when you are reading this, so please come meet me down there._

_-Junhui_

 

Seungcheol set the note down so he could swallow the few painkillers he held in his hand. Once he had done that and finished the glass of water, he headed to the bathroom. Seungcheol tamed his hair and brushed his teeth before making his way down to the kitchen to meet with Junhui.

“Hey, how you feeling?” Junhui immediately stood up from his seat at the table as soon as Seungcheol arrived.

“A bit better. Thanks for the painkillers.” Seungcheol thanked Junhui as he searched through the refrigerator, “Damn, I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, that happens when a vampire drinks your blood. Eat this,” Junhui handed Seungcheol a bowl of what looked like oatmeal after grabbing it out of the microwave. “It’s a specially grown form of oats for feedlings.”

“Feed...lings…?” Seungcheol asked for an answer.

“A feedling is a human that a vampire has attached to for feeding purposes.” Junhui explained, “Feedlings are differentiated from friends and family, so a friend of a vampire could also be a feedling.”

“Ok… so am I a feedling now?” Seungcheol pondered while practically shoveling the oats into his mouth.

“Yes,” Replied Junhui, “And, again, I thank you for that.”

The two returned to silence as Junhui made his daily toast and Seungcheol finished inhaling his oats. With a clang echoing around the kitchen, Seungcheol set down his bowl and spoon after he finished.

“Thanks,” He spoke, “Whatever that was helped.” After a moment of silence, Seungcheol voiced the question that had been on his mind, “Where is everyone?”

“Oh, they went to practice. Don’t worry, I told Manager-hyung that you were sick and I would stay to take care of you.” Junhui chuckled at how easily he answered Seungcheol’s unspoken question.

The unscheduled knock at the door made the two of them jump. Seungcheol walked to answer the door, Junhui setting down the dishes he was cleaning and trailing a bit behind him.

Seungcheol opened the door to see not who he expected. “Seokjin-sunbaenim? Not to be rude… but what are you doing here?”

Junhui rounded the corner and spoke, “Jinnie?”

“Junnie~” Seokjin sang while hugging Junhui, “I haven’t seen you in decades!”


	7. Reunion Bites

_ Seungcheol opened the door to see not who he expected. “Seokjin-sunbaenim? Not to be rude… but what are you doing here?”  _

_ Junhui rounded the corner and spoke, “Jinnie?” _

_ “Junnie~” Seokjin sang while hugging Junhui, “I haven’t seen you in decades!” _

“Wait… You already know each other?” Seungcheol blurted out.

“Uh… Oops? Did I just reveal your age to him, Junnie?” Seokjin half panicked.

“No, you’re fine. He already knows.” Junhui explained, “He’s actually my first feedling now.” 

“Really? Lucky… I don’t have a feedling yet.” Seokjin pouted.

“You’re a vampire too?” Seungcheol received a nod in response, “How old are you?”

Seokjin chuckled at the blunt question, “I’m 375 years old, born in 1642!” He said with pride. 

“You haven’t told your members?” Seungcheol questioned, reminding the other two that he was still there. 

“No, I just never had the right time. Even after all these years,” explained Seokjin.

“As much as we enjoy the company, lets head into the living room so we can sit and tell us why you are here.” Junhui motioned for Seokjin and Seungcheol to follow him. “I know you, Seokjin. You wouldn’t visit unannounced unless it was important.”

The three sat down on the couch, Seokjin in the middle, with Seungcheol and Junhui on either side of him. 

“Yeah it’s important. Minhee called. She wants to host a reunion.” Seokjin informed the younger vampire.

“Minhee?! As in our Minhee?!” Junhui spoke with excitement. “When is it?”

“Next weekend, and she asked if we could bring our groups.” Seokjin stated, “That’s why I’m here, I need your help telling my members. You have told your members, right?”

“Yeah, they found out just a few days ago. You have perfect timing.” Junhui laughed.

“Ha! I know I’m perfect!” Seokjin exclaimed sarcastically, “But seriously, how am I going to tell them?” Seokjin asked, “Wait. How did you tell your members?”

Junhui chuckled. “I didn’t” Seokjin looked up confused.

“He always carried a bottle of blood with him and we wanted to know what was in it, so long story short, we tied him up and interrogated him.” Seungcheol elaborated. 

Seokjin broke out in laughter. “Really?! That’s golden!” He could hardly speak properly because of his laughter. 

“Ok, ok, calm your ass.” Junhui deadpanned sarcastically, “It makes me sound weak, but I could still take you in a fight!”

Seokjin eccentrically jumped out of his seat, “Just because you beat me a few times in spars doesn’t make you stronger! I call for a rematch!” 

Junhui sighed and laughed, “Let’s not do this now. Remember what happened last time? Let’s wait until we go to the reunion.” 

Seokjin thought and remembered, “Yeah, I don’t really feel like destroying a building at the moment.” Seungcheol, who had seemed to have been forgotten by the two vampires, looked towards Seokjin shocked. Seokjin laughed, “Knowing Minhee, there’s probably going to be a tournament at the reunion.”

“What’s this with sparring?” Seungcheol finally spoke, scaring the others.

“Oh, we spar to see who’s stronger.” Junhui explained and Seungcheol nodded in response. 

“Well if you don’t have any schedule at the moment, could we head over to my dorm to tell my members?” Seokjin asked Junhui

“Sure, let’s go.” Junhui turned to Seungcheol, “Do you want to tag along?”

Seungcheol stood up and grabbed his coat. “I guess”


	8. Revelation Bites

Junhui, Seungcheol, and Seokjin all piled into Seokjin’s car. Seokjin at the wheel, Junhui on the passenger side, and Seungcheol in the back. Small stories from the past decades that Junhui and Seokjin had been separated were thrown back and forth. Seungcheol listened in periodically while on his phone, not wanting to bother the two. 

“We have a few days off right now,” Seokjin explained as he parked his car, “I thought now would be the best time to tell the guys.”

“Good idea,” Junhui praised, “Let’s go.” The three of them walked to the BTS dorm and Seokjin took a deep breath as he entered the code to the gate. 

Seungcheol noticed and questioned, “You sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I think.” Seokjin weakly chuckled, “It’s all just a little nerve-racking, ya know?” The three laughed quietly together and proceeded to make their way into the dorm in silence.

Seokjin opened the door to the dorm and was met with chaos. Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook were running around the dorm, flour and half made batter of some sort all over them and Jimin was washing batter out of his hair in the sink. Yoongi and Namjoon were nowhere to be seen. 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Seokjin’s voice echoed around the dorm and the four in sight froze and looked over at him. “Where are Namjoon and Yoongi?” He asked as he massaged the bridge of his nose. 

“Yoongi-hyung is in his studio and Namjoon-hyung is in the shower.” Jungkook said after a few moments of silence. 

“Can you all clean this up, get Yoongi and Namjoon and meet us in the living room?” Seokjin didn’t wait for an answer as he walked away. He didn’t need one. Junhui and Seungcheol followed a few steps behind. 

The three remained on the couch until Namjoon came walking into the room, towel still in hand, ruffling and attempting to dry is hair. “Hey, Jin-hyung, did the kids said for us to meet you in th…” he trailed off as he looked up and saw Seungcheol and Junhui sitting alongside Seokjin. “Oh… um… Hello?” He sheepishly spoke. “May I ask why they are here for our meeting?” 

“They’re helping with the meeting.” Seokjin gestured to the two.

Seungcheol, Junhui, and Namjoon exchanged greetings and the four sat down once again and continued with lighthearted conversation until the remaining members joined them. Slowly, one by one, they all joined them.

Once they all had arrived and settled down, Yoongi spoke up, “So, why are we here?”

“I.. I have something I have to tell you guys…. Ah why am I doing this?” Seokjin mumbled the last part. Junhui placed a hand confortlingly on his shoulder and offered him a slight smile, just to let them know him and Seungcheol were still there by his side.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt? Sick? Jin-hyung?” Hoseok rattled off worried questions.

Seokjin let out a deep breath, “Yeah, I’m fine… but…. Well, I should explain a bit first… You all know a bit about vampires, yes?” He received confused glances and “Yes, why”s. After a quick glance towards Junhui for support, Seokjin began again, “Well, vampires are real… and I’m one of them….”

“Is this some sort of shitty joke you came up with Seokjin-hyung?” Jungkook questioned.

Seokjin sighed once again, “Firstly, watch your language. Secondly, no, I’m completely serious”

Silence. Shocked faces shown across six of the nine faces in the room. After several moments, Jimin spoke out, “If all this is true… not to be rude… but why are they here?”

“Well…” Seokjin looked to Junhui’s eyes for approval and after a slight nod, he continued, “Junnie is a vampire too, and he just recently told his group.”


	9. Family Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo I’m back!! I know it’s been like 3 months since I’ve updated but like I could give y’all the basic “school” excuse but like school actually hasn’t been busy I just procrastinate haha... so like I hope y’all enjoy!

_ “Junnie is a vampire too, and he just recently told his group.” _

After a few moments of shocked silence, Namjoon spoke, “Well that explains why he’s here, but what about Seungcheol-ssi?” Seungcheol sputtered to drop the formalities.

“He’s my first feedling,” Junhui replied. “I only attached to him yesterday so I was keeping watch over him while the rest of our group is at practice. A feedling is a human a vampire attaches to for feeding purposes.” 

“Wait… so he bit you? How are you not a vampire too?!” Taehyung exclaimed. 

The trio chuckled and Seokjin explained, “One thing about vampires is if we can control ourselves, the human wouldn’t be harmed after a feeding. That’s why people can be feedlings.” 

“Mind if I ask how you two know each other.” Namjoon spoke curiously.

“Oh we’ve known each other for years!” Seokjin exclaimed, “I was already a part of the Protectors when we took Junhui in… um… what year did we take you in again?” Seokjin asked Junhui.

“It was spring or summer? of 1812, you found me in that alley way, I think?” Junhui explained. 

“Hmm, yeah, probably somewhere around there. It’s been too long to remember exactly,” Seokjin laughed along with Junhui. 

“Oh! Remember that one time Minhee and Ollie broke…” Junhui and Seokjin went off rambling and reminiscing of past times together and ignoring the fact that were other very confused people in the room. 

Seungcheol sighed, “They were like this the whole way here too.”

“So… Seungcheol-ssi…”

“You can drop the honorifics,”

“Ok, Seungcheol, mind if I ask what it was like being bitten?” Namjoon questioned.

Seungcheol thought for a moment, “It wasn’t all that bad when I think about it. It stings at first of course, but by the end it kinda feels like you’re drunk,” he snickered, “You do get one hell of a hangover the morning after though.” 

The whole group, minus the two vampires, all giggled. The two separate conversations continued on for several moments before winding to a close.

“Hey Junnie, why don’t we give Minhee a call? Knowing her, she has probably been parked by the phone all day long waiting for us.” Seokjin asked, holding his phone in his hand.

“Sure, better now than never, you know how violent she gets.” The two of them chuckle and Seokjin presses call on the phone and sets it to speaker as it is ringing.


End file.
